


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Violetangst77



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baker Harry, Birthday Fluff, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Larrents - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetangst77/pseuds/Violetangst77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The self indulgent Christmas fluff, that I needed to get out of my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Peter Pan squad for crying with me about domestic head canons and forcing me to actually write this out!

Harry started slightly at the sound of a small crash from the next room. Before he even has time to wonder if something more serious might have happened, the noise is followed by a chorus of muffled giggles and garbled curses. A grin spreads across his face as he notes that both sound slightly thick from the combination of accents and good champagne. Harry chuckles in spite of himself. Rolling his eyes fondly, he bends down to check the cookies slowly rising in the oven in front of him. Still smiling, he straightens up, pulling his phone from his back pocket to reset the timer. He used to work in a bloody bakery. Leaving out burned cookies for Santa Clause was simply not an option. Plus, he has only promised Olivia approximately a hundred times that Santa would only receive the best from the Tomlinson house; even if she would need to be asleep during the entirely of his annual visit.

"I'm sure that he will love whatever you decide to set out for him petal," Harry had assured her earlier in the day when she asked yet again whether Harry was sure they shouldn't call grandma Anne or Jay to help make sure Harry and Louis got the cookie combinations exactly right. 

"You a great cook daddy," she said looking up at him earnestly from the floor near the Christmas tree. 

"And papa tries real hard, but Santa can't just have the same ones I get when I finish all my yucky peas at dinner" She had scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue at that point as if to emphasize her distaste for both the offending vegetable as well as for the idea of feeding Santa anything as plain as store bought biscuits from the third shelf in their pantry. 

Shifting a squirming baby Finn in his lap, Harry was yet again amazed and smitten with this beautiful and perceptive child that was their first daughter Olivia Rose Tomlinson. Even at her young age of three and a half, she was aware that Louis culinary skills though always well intended, were still limited at best. She also knew that Harry was more concerned with the big family dinner they would be hosting the afternoon after Santa's visit. She had been with him on most of his trips to the grocery picking up all of the ingredients he needed for the big meal, and laughing at his jokes in the produce section, before patiently watching him chose a bundle of carrots from the bin.

 

As a result, it seemed that she had deemed the cookie plate her holiday responsibility, while her fathers and baby brother tended to their various holiday tasks. Something she evidently was taking very seriously. Only agreeing to go to bed an hour earlier after she had properly supervised Harry pulling the eggs, sugar, and butter from the cupboards and placing them on the counter before pulling his hair up into a bun.

As he pockets his phone, timer now set for the eight min baking time required for Anne's secret Christmas cookie recipe, Harry hears a second slightly louder crash come from the other room. This time the noise followed an exaggerated "Shhhhh, you'll wake the little monsters before we manage to get all the gifts assembled" the same thought having occurred to him, Harry quickly tunes into the steady hum emitting from the two baby monitors sitting on the sitting on the freshly scrubbed kitchen island.

Luckily for Harry and Louis it seems that both their children have inherited Louis' habit of sleeping so soundly, that even the noise of a One Direction show wouldn't rouse them from a peaceful sleep. As rockus and loud as Louis and Niall could become when left on their own for too long after one too many drinks, they had yet to be able to equal the level of noise that thousands of screaming fans could produce when prompted.

Finn gave a small grunt through the monitor, but his small breathes never faltered in their steady calming rhythm. The line from Olivia's room remained blissfully silent. Even with the the kitchen wall blocking his view of what is most certainly a very amusing scene in his family room, Harry knows exactly what he is likely to find when he reenters, and the mental image makes him smile even harder.

Louis standing sheepishly over the remains of whatever toy he had decided he must thoroughly "test" after managing to decipher a set of directions that might as well have been written by an alien race for all the guidance they had managed to provide. Niall still laughing into a pillow on the sofa across the small room. The toy he had been putting together long since abandoned by his feet in favor of supervising Louis' rigorous "product testing." Harry knows full well that the boys must have gotten distracted within seconds of him leaving to put in the final sheet of cookies and give the kitchen counters a last wipe down before returning to elf duty in the other room. In hindsight, It may not have been his smartest choice to leave the two of them alone with all the presents, but at least his husband seemed to be enjoying the double holiday as much as possible without waking the children sleeping soundly upstairs.

Gemma and and Lottie, being the best sisters Harry or Louis could ever ask for, had taken it upon themselves to entertain, and apparently exhaust their niece and nephew for most of the late afternoon and evening. That meant that Harry, Louis, and the rest of their closest friends had been able disappear for a few hours, and celebrate Louis' birthday as well as the more widely observed holiday of Christmas Eve in a more adult fashion than the next few days were likely allow. 

"Go and subject someone else to your disgusting amounts of couple-ness for a few hours" Gemma had said earlier making grabby hands for Finn the second she, Lottie, and Niall came through the door. So Harry and Louis had spent the earlier part of their evening out with the rest of the boys laughing over ridiculous holiday cocktails and posting a truly obnoxious amount of celebratory couples selfless to Twitter. 

They had returned several hours later all rosy cheeks and dopey smiles, just Lottie was attempting to herd Olivia up the stairs to bed. Her dark hair was still wet from the bath, and done up in two intricate French braids which would only add her natural curls by morning.

"I promise to make sure that daddy makes the best cookies ever before Santa gets here. I'll even distract Pappa the whole time just to be safe."

Dodging around her smiling aunt, Olivia had run straight into her fathers' arms squealing "Daddy's!" 

Lottie turned to face them with an exasperated smile on her face. Louis had scooped her into his arms laughing at his sister over her shoulder. Harry's large hand gently rubbing down Olivia's back as she snuggled into Louis' shoulder They had all continued into the family room, Lottie and Niall bringing up the rear of their giggly family train.

There they found Gemma curled on the couch with Finn asleep in her arms, the twinkle lights from the tree casting brightly colored shadows over their skin. She looked up as they entered ghosting a finger to her lips in an attempt to quiet the group. Harry stepped forward to take the baby from his sister's arms, but she waved him off whispering

" I'll take him upstairs. You have very important baking to do before it gets too late, and a certain little miss has demanded a story from her Pappa after she is sure the cookies are up to snuff." 

"I'll help you babe" came Niall's voice from the doorway behind them. He seemed to have stopped walking to take in the admittedly touching sight of his wife holding a sleeping 6 month old while the others continued walking, taking up various seats around the room which was as done up for the holiday as the rest of their house. A fire cracked away the fireplace to round out the feeling of holiday warmth and comfort. Gemma's eyes softened as she walked toward Niall careful not to jostle the bundle she carried. "Thanks love, he is our godson after all" 

Harry's heart had swelled even more as he watched his best friend and sister disappear down the hallway and turn up the stairs toward his son's room. He could not have imagined anyone better for Gemma than Niall who's heart was the biggest and kindest he had ever encountered save for Louis. Warmed by things much more precious than expensive champagne he stretched his arm across the back of the couch where he sat, hand curling down to cup Louis' shoulder as he breathed out a happy sigh. 

"Now" he heard Louis say as he turned his head back to the remaining members of his family. " Whats this I hear about you demanding a special story before bed. If if I'm up with you, daddy will have to do all the baking by himself love" 

"Yup," Olivia replied tiredly, still snuggled into the crook of Louis' neck. 

'I think that might be miss Rosie's secret plan" Lottie pipped up from the recliner in the corner where she had curled under a blanket immediately after sitting down. "Even your own kid knows better than to leave any important cooking task to you. I think she intends to leave out more than cereal and stone cold tea for Santa this year" 

"Oi,"Louis squawked over Olivia's steadily drooping head. "I'll have you know having kids has improved my vast amounts of cooking experience." Besides, I've never known either of you two to turn down second helpings of my homemade mash." Lottie rolled her eyes at her brother's mention of the now infamous side dish. Harry did the best he could to hide his chuckle behind a cough, but he wasn't fooling anyone either. 

Luckily, Olivia had seemed to sense her father's slight predicament. Before Louis could retort to either his husband, or his sister, she tightened her grip around his neck and whispered

"No Papa, I want a story about a boy who is so special he had to be born on a day where everyone gets presents. And your voices are always the bestest" 

"Well then my little flower petal," Louis responded, instantly melted by his daughter's attempt at flattery. "Who could deny such a specific and sweet request"

"especially on Christmas Eve and Pappa's birthday" Harry put in, squeezing Louis' knee.

"Right then" Louis said rising and shifting Olivia to his hip. 

"How about we go to the kitchen first. Just to make sure Daddy has everything under control with the cookies, and then we will head upstairs, and you will absolutely get your special story.”

He reached down and pulled Harry to his feet while Olivia flashed a thumbs up and kissed his cheek. 

Within 10 minutes it seemed that all cookie worries had been satisfied. Harry placed a the first sheet in the oven, and Louis headed upstairs, Olivia already dozing in his arms. At the top, of he met Gemma and Niall their arms around each other, Niall with his lips pressed to Gemma's hair whispering Louis is is too far away to catch. He had offered them a small smile as he passed, but they were too absorbed in their own sweet moment to notice, which actually makes Louis happier than any response ever could. He continued down the hallway and into their daughter's room. He pulled back the covers and gently tucked her into bed leaning in to kiss her forehead as he eyes flutter closed. 

"Still want to hear your story petal?" He asked gently

" too sleepy Pappa" she snuffled 

"That's okay love. We'll save it for the morning. I'll just sit with you for a bit until you fall asleep" 

"Kay" 

Louis spends the next few minutes watching her angel face relax as she falls asleep. He loves the small smile that stays on her face even now. It's three and a half years later, but he still couldn't believe that he and Harry had finally started the family they had wanted since they were teenagers. 

Standing quietly he brushed his hand over his daughter's cheek before turning to leave her room and closing the door behind him. He poked his head in into Finn's room on the way by. Apparently Gemma and Niall had managed to get him squared away, because Louis could only hear the steady huffs of breath coming from crib, barely audible soft tinkle of his sailor mobile.

As he had walked slowly back down the stairs he could smell the vanilla starting to drift from the kitchen and perfume the whole house. He had reached the bottom step just as Lottie and Gemma came forward reaching to their coats. " I'll just ride with Lotts,"Gemma called over her shoulder. "That way Niall can stay, help with the presents, and drive our car home in a bit" 

"I knew I married the brains of the Styles clan" came Niall's reply, Louis presumed from the kitchen. "Also didn't help that you were the hottest girl I had ever laid eyes on when we met" Louis looked toward the kitchen just in time to see Harry reach over the mixing bowl to slap at Niall's wrist as he made for a glob of dough. 

"Please! Do not talk about my sister being hot" he said with an exaggerated shudder 

"Can't help the truth mate" Niall laughed sucking the dough off his finger.

Louis stepped forward and pulled both girls in into a tight hug as he heard another squawk from the kitchen. "See you both tomorrow afternoon yeah?" "Thanks again for today, best birthday yet. 

"Now all that's left is to assemble the half a toy store we have stashed in the closet and get it all under the tree before sun up" 

"Good luck with that big brother, based on past experience Liv should have one new toy by New Years" Lottie grinned as she reached for the door knob. 

"Assuming Ni doesn't break it before the kids get a chance to open it "Gemma added through a giggle 

"Rude! "Came Louis and Niall's unified response as the two girls stepped out the door, their laughter echoing in the quiet dark outside the house. Louis watched them climb into the black SUV before shutting the door behind them and turning toward the hall that lead to the kitchen.

"Alright Nialler, now that you have eaten approximately half of the cookie dough how about you come back into the family room with me and make yourself useful. You make a pretty poor excuse for an elf, I reckon but I guess you'll have to do" 

"Well not all of us are naturally elf sized Tommo" Niall said brightly hopping off his stool. "Makes things slightly more difficult, right Haz?" 

"S'one of the reasons I married him if I'm honest," Harry said without missing a beat. 

Wiping his hands down his skinny jeans Harry came around the island and wrapped his arms around his adorable husband.

"That, and your absolutely magnificent arse" and just because he could be reached down adding a firm squeeze for emphasis. 

"I always knew you loved me for my body babe" Louis responded looking directly into his husband's green eyes, and holding his gaze for second before reluctantly stepping back to turn and lead the three of them back into the family room. 

"Still so gone for each other after more than 8 years of regular sex" Niall muttered under his breath.

"Regular, and utterly mind blowing sex" said Louis looking over his shoulder with a wicked grin. 

Just as the entered the doorway to the cozy family room Harry stopped his arm extending as Louis continued forward their fingers having laced together without either of them fully noticing. 

"What's up babe" Louis asked looking at his husband without disconnecting their hands. 

"Did the timer already go off?"

"Do you need to go check on the cookies already?"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Harry tugged him back gently and raised their joined hands to point toward the ceIling. 

An even wider grin then spread across Louis’ face as he noticed that the girls seemed to have added even more holiday decor to the room while the boys had been out. Taped above the door frame, and just visible in the soft light, was a small, but unmistakable bunch of of mistletoe.

" I do believe I promised you at least one more birthday kiss tonight" Harry said earnestly. Niall squeezed past at that them and was now busying himself pulling wrapped boxes from the large ottoman and placing them under the tree. 

"You did indeed, and Harry Styles is nothing if not a man of his word" Louis agreed closing the small distance between their bodies. 

"It's Harry Tomlinson now thank you very much." "Has been for several years now, or has you increases age already begun to effect your memory. Suppose that's what I get for falling for such an old man" 

With that, Harry had leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis'. Their bodies fitting together like the final two pieces is a large jigsaw puzzle. The entire scene snapping into even clearer focus now that everything image was complete. The two of them were so lost in their moment that they both had started slightly at Niall's exclamation of "sick skateboard!" as he adjusted the large bow on its deck and rolled it under the tree. 

"Jealous of a three and a half year old yet again?" Louis had teased as he stepped away from Harry and toward the skateboard he had insisted that Olivia could master even at her young age. 

"Damn right" responded Niall completely unfazed by Louis verbal jab. 

Just then, Harry's phone had started buzzing in his back pocket. So he had left Niall and Louis to return to the kitchen practically floating on the level joy he was currently feeling.  
Even now with the two crashes Harry could not manage to erase the smile from his face 

As he walks back into to the room he discovers that his guess was indeed not far from the mark. In the few minutes Harry has been gone Niall has donned a Santa hat, the white Pom jumping as he laughs on the sofa. Louis has opened a child size football and is dribbling it in front of the tree. Harry now understands the two crashes he heard earlier. A picture on the wall looks slightly askew, and an empty glass upturned on a side table. Harry grabbed the ball as he walked in and placed it carefully under the tree while a laughing Louis made a half hearted protest at losing the source of his game. With a happy chuckle, Louis relented and went to the hall closet to retrieve the last of their children's Christmas loot, as well as a few special presents he had managed to get for Harry. Traditionally, they exchanged gifts privately after the larger family festivities had concluded. Harry always insisting on getting Louis separate gifts to mark both occasions first Louis’ birthday and next of course Christmas, which Louis absolutely loves him for. But they also made it a point to leave a few small things under the tree for one another each year so they could also open gifts with the kids. 

Louis, Harry, and Niall made quick work of setting out the last few presents, and just a few minutes later they were exchanging hushed thanks and goodbyes as Niall pulled on his coat. Just as the front door clicked shut Harry felt his pocket start to buzz. Taking Louis' hand he walked one final time toward the kitchen. He pulled the last sheet of cookies from the oven as Louis moved to pull a plate and glass down from the cabinet. Setting them down to Harry's right, Louis then went to the fridge pulling the milk from the shelf and shutting the door with his hip. He padded back to Harry and filled the glass while Harry placed three fresh cookies on the plate. Louis then returned the milk to the fridge, and, while Harry put the baking sheet in the sink to wash in the morning. 

Harry turned back to see that Louis had perched himself on the counter next to the plate and was now holding a cookie out to him with one hand kicking his legs happily as he waited. Smiling wider than he ever thought possible, Harry walked forward reached for Louis' hand, gripping behind the still warm cookie.

"Happy Birthday Lou" he whispered, leaning their foreheads together. 

"Happy Christmas Haz" Louis answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ alldirectionsleadhere ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alldirectionsleadhere)on Tumblr. Stop by and chat❤️
> 
> Here is the [post](http://alldirectionsleadhere.tumblr.com/post/135946890389/let-your-heart-be-light-published-on-ao3-harry) for this fic if anyone want to share


End file.
